


Sleepy College Students and Cute Waiters

by GayChaosOof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayChaosOof/pseuds/GayChaosOof
Summary: Nishinoya is a tired college student, Hinata is a new waiter at his favorite cafe. That's all I have to say.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Sleepy College Students and Cute Waiters

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read and I wrote this at 1am the other night, so there are probably a lot of errors and terrible writing. I love NoyaHina though, and I don't have the time to beta read to here you go.

Noya was done with all his college professors. Seriously, he misses one assignment and his grade drops from a B to a D? It wasn't even an important assignment! As he got closer to his normal coffee shop the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. He never understood why Karasuno Crows Coffee wasn’t popular. The workers were kind, the coffee was great, and the seating was comfy. Whatever, he wouldn’t complain. After all, it gave him a quiet work space for when he needed to catch up on his studies. 

Today had been one of his better days, having had barely any homework to catch up on. No, it was a fine day, so why was he so tired? Oh yeah, he had stayed up listening to his best friend complain about his stupidly large crush until 4 in the morning. Of course he had been a good friend and listened, but dang were the effects of barely getting any sleep starting to catch up with him.

When he finally made it to the door the smell of coffee filled the air, inviting Noya into the shop. When the familiar sound of the doorbell rang out, Suga walked out to the register, a smile appearing on his face when he realized it was one of the regulars. “Hello Noya. I’m guessing the usual?” Noya just nodded his head before putting down his things and plopping his head onto the counter, exhausted from having no sleep. Luckily Suga was used to this by now, and went to make the other’s plain black coffee.

As he was trying not to pass out, he could hear arguing in the back of the shop. Daichi and Suga never argued, and Kageyama usually kept to himself, so who could be fighting? As he tried to listen in, he realized that he could only identify one of the voices, while he had never heard the other. He recognized Kageyama’s voice right away, but he just couldn’t place the other. Maybe it was a new employee? Or maybe just one of Kageyama’s friends?

Before he could think of any other possibilities the arguing stopped. He heard footsteps approaching him and didn’t even make an attempt to get up. Everyone was used to him laying his head down, so they would normally just give him his drink and leave, so when he felt a tap on the shoulder he was confused. 

When he looked up to see what the issue was, he was greeted with the brightest colored hair he had ever seen. “Hi! I’m sorry if I woke you up, I’m new here. My name is Hinata, what about you?" Noya hadn't been paying attention though. He was too interested in looking at the person in front of him who seemed to be the sun incarente. Hinata seemed to notice and tapped his shoulder a bit, trying to check that his first customer wasn't sleeping with his eyes open. It seemed to do the trick too, since Noya jumped in his seat. “Sorry! Did I scare you?” 

The real concern that Hinata had on his face after he said that made Noya feel terrible. Couldn’t he just function like a normal human being? “Don’t worry! I’m just tired of it all. You said you're new here right? I’m Noya by the way.” The ball of sunshine in front of him seemed to brighten back up after he learned he hadn’t scared him, his smile lighting up the room almost instantly. “I’ve got to go and take more orders. I hope you enjoy your drink!” Noya smiled and nodded as the other walked away, sipping his coffee as he fought the sleepiness that was fighting it’s way back into his brain.

It wouldn’t hurt to just take a small nap, right? Just before he could fall asleep, he heard more arguing in the back. Now able to identify both voices, he realized it was Hinata and Kageyama. He drifted off to the sound of Hinata and Kageyama arguing, which wasn’t the best thing to fall asleep to. This became obvious when he woke up to a pounding headache. Why had they even been fighting in the first place?

Rubbing his eyes he looked outside, only to realize that it was dark out. Had he really slept that long? With the lack of noise filling the building, he guessed it was probably pretty late. “Hey Noya, we're closing up soon, just so you know.” The shop closed at 9 p.m, so he had slept for 4 hours. How did he not wake up at all? Quickly getting up he grabbed his bags, or at least tried to. He realized his mistake when his headache became ten times worse.

“Have a good night Noya!” Normally he would have responded to Suga, but he just walked out, ready to take some pain medicine and fall asleep. His walk home seemed longer than normal, most likely due to the painful headache that seemed to be getting worse with every step he took. When he finally arrived at his apartment he threw the stuff on the coach and ran to the bathroom. Swallowing down the pain medication, he fell onto his bed, exhausted and ready to just pass out. After a while, the medicine finally kicked in, allowing Nishinoya to finally get some rest. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day Noya could still feel the effects of the headache, which made his classes during the day unbearable. Why couldn’t his professors give them a day off? The day never seemed to end, each class feeling like hours. When the final bell rang, Nishinoya left the classroom as quickly as possible, hoping to see the only person who had improved his mood yesterday.

Quickly walking to the coffee shop and trying to avoid people slowly wore Noya down, putting him in the perfect mood for coffee. Pushing the door opened, he looked around the shop, trying to find the bright head of hair he had seen the day before.

After a while of looking, he realized that he wasn’t there. Had he been fired? No that couldn't be. The only person that Daichi had ever fired was a rude teenager who had yelled at a customer after they wouldn’t say their order louder. Yeah, it’s easy to say that Daichi looked ready to strangle the kid. As he opened his laptop Kageyama walked up to the register. They had been arguing yesterday, so could Kageyama know where Hinata is? He had never talked to the quiet employee out of fear of the other and just flat out awkwardness. 

He needed to know where that ball of sunshine was though, so he walked up to the counter, despite his fear. “Oh, Suga is already making your usual so you can sit back down.” “Oh that’s not what I’m here for.” The other's face turned from confusion, to realization, then to annoyance in the span of three seconds. “You're here to ask about the dumbass aren’t you? He never called in so no one knows where he is.” Noya had to guess that the “dumbass” that Kageyama was talking about was Hinata. Why would he call the person with the brightest smile in the world a dumbass?

“Oh, okay. Is he working tomorrow?” Kageyama was obviously annoyed, but Daichi was next to him, forcing him to push that down and act relatively “nice” in front of all the customers. “Yes, he’s supposed to be working tomorrow, but knowing him he’ll forget he has work or show up super late.” Noya was disappointed, but he could wait. After all, people had their own lives, and he knew from personal experience how it felt for someone to try and manipulate how you live your life. 

After Suga brought out his coffee he quickly downed it, wanting to get home and sleep so the time would pass quicker. Hinata had filled his thoughts during his classes that day, so he just wanted to see him so that he could clear his mind. Yeah, that’s all, definitely not because the ginger was adorable and he wanted to spend more time with him.

Yup, definitely not. The walk home was as boring as ever, trying to clear his mind enough to actually sleep when he got home. His apartment was quiet, so trying to clear your thoughts wasn’t very easy to do there. A shower would make enough noise to distract him, right? Wrong. Even after his shower, Noya still couldn’t fall asleep. Tossing and turning filled his night, restlessness seemingly not leaving his body. After hours of laying there, he finally fell asleep. He was definitely going to be exhausted in the morning.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

His guess had been right, he was absolutely exhausted. He could barely hear his professors, which ended with him having no idea what he had to do for homework and one of his professors kicking him out of the classroom. Oh well, hopefully the bubbly ginger was at the shop today. Otherwise, his loss of sleep would be for nothing. This time his way to the coffee shop was full of sprinting and dogging, hopefully to see Hinata. For the third day in a row he walked into the cafe exhausted. This time though, he was actually excited, which was something that didn’t happen very often for him because of his exhausting schedule.

Looking around he spotted a bright orange head of hair behind the counter, but before he could see if it was Hinata, the person went into the back. Again Suga saw him and started his order immediately. Seeing as no one else was in the shop yet, his coffee was probably going to be done quickly. Nonetheless, he was exhausted, and the sprint to the shop didn’t do him any good. Sitting down in his normal place, he laid his head down. His legs felt like they were about to fall off, and he was not fond of that feeling.

A tap on his shoulder made him sit up excitedly. He saw the same bright hair he had seen two days before, and he was ready to finally talk to the pretty waiter. Wait, pretty? “Here’s your coffee. I hope you like it!” Before Noya could even say anything Hinata ran away, blushing like a madman.

Why had he been blushing? Oh well, he’ll see if he can talk to him later. Picking up his cup, he realized there was some type of writing on the napkin below it. Letters and numbers? When he picked it up to look at it closer he almost dropped it in surprise. There was writing followed by what seemed to be a phone number.

“Hi! Text me later, I have something to ask you! :) XXX-XXX-XXXX - Hinata

Noya was shocked. The cutest waiter he had ever seen wanted to talk to him? Pulling out his phone he quickly typed in the gingers number, already excited to text him later. The other would be working until nine and he was exhausted, so why not take a nap? Daichi and Suga normally closed the place up and didn’t mind him napping normally, so it was fine right? Yeah, it’s fine. He barely got any sleep and doesn’t even know what he has for homework due to the fact that he couldn’t focus all day.

Finishing his coffee Noya laid his head on the counter to sleep. Luckily there was no arguing today and the shop was practically empty. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally get some good sleep. He needed it after all, especially if he wanted to even attempt passing his classes. With his mind finally not racing, Nishinoya fell asleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When the sound of the coffee machines stopping hit Noya ears he sat up immediately. Had he slept to closing time again? “Ah, you finally woke up.” When his eyes finally cleared he realized that it hadn’t been Suga or Daichi who had spoken. Kageyama was taking off his apron, obviously tired. “Oh, sorry. I thought that Suga and Daichi were closing up again.” He had never seen Kageyama without his apron, so it was weird to see him so relaxed and normal looking. 

“Whatever, just get home so you can text the idiot.” Wait how did he know about that? “I work right next to him so don’t be so surprised that I saw that note he gave you. He wasn’t very secretive either.” Kageyama went back to finishing cleaning, leaving Noya to his thoughts. Wait, Hinata was probably waiting for him to text him. Picking up his bags Noya ran out the door, giving a quick thanks to Kageyama before leaving.

By the time Nishinoya made it to his apartment, he was out of breath. Running up the stairs did that to a person. Dropping his bags on the couch for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week, he ran to his bed and jumped onto it. He was finally going to be able to talk to Hinata about stuff that wasn’t his coffee order. Opening his phone, he texted the number Hinata had given him.

Me: Is this Hinata number?

Unknown: Yup! I’m guessing this is Noya! :D

Even in text he was still bright, wasn’t he?

Change Unknown’s name to Hinata;)? 

(Yes) No

Me: Soooo what did u want to talk about?

Hinata;): Umm

Hinata;): woulduliketogooutwithmethisweekend?

Me: Did you just try and ask me on a date?

Hinata;): Yes?

Me: Sure, I’ll go out with you this weekend :D

Hinata;): Really yakasdjalkbvuiblerb

Me: No need to freak out lol

He was being kind of a hypocrite since he was also freaking out, wasn’t he?

Hinata;): I’m not freaking out :(

Hinata;): I just thought you were going to say no so I’m celebrating!

Noya couldn’t believe it. How could he have thought he was going to say no?

Me: Do you have any plans for saturday afternoon?

Hinata;): Nope :D

Me: Do you want to go to the bakary near the cafe with me?

Hinata;): Sure! Is 12:45 a good time

Me: Yup! See you tomorrow!

Hinata;): Night!

Me: Night :)

When he put his phone down on the table, he let out the largest sigh he had ever heard himself make. Everything was so cliche, wasn’t it? Meeting in a cafe, giving the customer your number, and asking them on a date. Sleep seemed to come easy that night, helping Noya to catch up on some much needed sleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The rest of the week seemed to go by at a snail's pace. The only time that went quickly for Nishinoya was when he was in the cafe, which normally ended in him falling asleep. He finally caught up on his studies by Friday, which allowed him to not worry about school during the weekend. The weather was sunny on Saturday, which was very fitting in his mind.

He hadn’t been on a date in over a year. What were you supposed to wear again? Sorting through his closet he decided on a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jack, and some ripped skinny jeans. He normally wore hoodies and sweatpants due to his crunched schedule, so the outfit was pretty “fancy” in his mind. Locking up his apartment, he set out to the bakery.

By the time he arrived he looked at his phone, realizing he was fifteen minutes early. There was nothing else to do, so he sat on a bench and scrolled through his instagram feed, seeing that his friend had asked out the girl he liked. Good for him. After a bit he heard the sound of shoes hitting the concrete and looked up, spotting the person he had been waiting for. 

“Sorry I’m late! I couldn’t figure out what to wear.” Noya looked at the time. 12:50. “Don’t worry, you're not late at all.” The ginger obviously still felt bad, that much was obvious from the pout on his face. “Come on, let’s get in the bakery. It’s way too hot out here.” Hinata’s slumped shoulders and pout instantly went away, grabbing onto Nishinoya”s hand and pulling him into the bakery. Opening the door revealed that there weren’t that many people in the bakery, but just enough to wear it wouldn’t feel awkward sitting down and talking.

“Welcome to Nekoma Bakery. What can I get for you?” The person behind the counter seemed pretty unenthusiastic. “Kenmaaaaa, try being more cheery.” A head popped out from the back. The person had hair that looked like he had just stepped out of bed. “Whatever Kuroo. Sorry about that. Anyways, what would you like?”

“Could I get a strawberry shortcake slice and a chocolate muffin? What about you Noya?” The menu above the counter was huge. There had to be at least one hundred different desserts, not counting the regular snacks and drinks. “Could I just get a slice of cherry pie?” “Yup. That will be $16.56.” Hinata went into his pocket looking for some money. Before he could grab anything however, Noya put money down on the counter. “Don’t worry I can pay.” Hinata’s face instantly went red, and with a quick thanks he went to sit down at a table.

“Your stuff will be out it in a bit.” Noya nodded and quickly walked over to the table Hinata had chosen. As the time passed they talked about a lot of different things, specifically why and how Kageyama and Hinata knew each other. “We play volleyball together!” “Wait, you play volleyball? What position do you play?” HInata suddenly looked down, looking embarrassed. “I play middle blocker.” “Really! That’s so cool! I was a libero.” “Wow really.”

After that most of what they talked about consisted of volleyball, which didn’t really bother Noya. After all, he still played occasionally, and Hinata seemed to light up at the first mention of volleyball. Slowly the sun set, making them realize how long they had been there. “Hey we should probably get going. They are going to close soon anyways. You want me to walk you home?” “That would be nice.” As the two walked out they linked hands almost naturally. 

As they walked to Hinata’s house they continued their conversation. Their personality flowed together, both of them bringing out the other's enthusiasm. As they finally arrived at Hinata’s house they let go of each other's hands, the cold air hitting their hands. “I had a great time today Noya. Could we go out again some other time?” Noya nodded his head, happy that the other thought he was interesting enough to go out on another date with. “Okay, see you later.” 

Before Noya could say bye, Hinata grabbed his cheek and turned his head a bit. This allowed the ginger to give the shorter of the two a small kiss on the cheek, making both of them blush. “I’ll, um, see you soon.” With that Hinata slammed his door, leaving Noya outside his door, more flustered than he had ever been in his entire life. As Nishinoya walked home, he realized that he may just have a chance at having someone in his life that he cared about, that he could talk to. Maybe college wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. The characters are definatly ooc but I hope its fine anyways


End file.
